A Tangled Web of Beauty Part 2- Spoilers!
by Starjargon
Summary: River gets a very unsuspected suprise when she boards the Doctor's ship with her parents. Sometimes, surprises can be bad. Sometimes, they can be the greatest things ever. River/ Eleven Amy/ Rory TimeTot fic.
1. Pretty Big Spoiler

**A/N- Here is a series I've been working on for quite some time. There are different stories, all part of the same series- I'll call it a Tangled Web of Beauty Series. This is the second in this series, but no, the first is not yet posted. I just decided to upload these chapters because they are ready to go- each "episode" will also have multiple chapters. Due to the Timey Wimey nature of the Doctor and the Pond's life- the order of the series doesn't necessarily matter. Also, very AU- in which Manhattan shall now be known as "that place the Doctor and Ponds went before they went to the pub and Amy and River schooled the boys at video games." There will be so much fluff, crazy random happenstances, and guest appearances in this story- so be prepared, and enjoy the ride, because I have so far. Let me know what you think!**

He had decided to land on Aria Minor- a lakeside planet which Amy had mentioned visiting numerous times. He guessed it must have been one of the digs she accompanied River on, as he couldn't remember ever taking them there. He had laid out some suggestions for Bella on the bed, and then went to the console room to land them.

He was doing his "proper fatherly duties" and checking the environment, calculating the likelihood of danger, and coordinating at least three escape routes back to the TARDIS should his calculations be off- the conditions set by his overly cautious, or utterly knowing, wife when he had sole care of their daughter. If Bella didn't hold both of his hearts in a way no one else in the universe did, he would be more than tempted to ignore the strict guidelines. He was just finishing up his third plan, when the door opened and into the console room walked- River.

"Hello, Sweetie. What're you doing here?"

Pleasantly surprised, he began to walk toward his wife, explanation on his lips.

"I was just going to take-"

When in walked Amy and Rory, halting his sentence as well as his steps.

"Doctor!" cried Amy, rushing up and hugging him, followed by Rory, who closed the door behind him. "River didn't tell us you were coming! Does that mean we're going on a proper adventure then, not just another dig?"

"Hey!" cried Rory, who had in fact, been the one to request this trip with his daughter. "Digs are fun."

"Yeah, if you can't go to see things when they actually happen. The Doctor's here now, we can just go back and see the Cantas- thingies in person."

"The Cantatens, Amy, and that's cheating."

The Doctor suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place, having been caught up in the presence of his Ponds.

"River- just need to make sure- where are we?"

"We just did the Cornucopia of Hades, Dear. Have you done that yet?"

"Yes," he said, turning Amy and Rory toward the door as he attempted to push them back out, "but I'm afraid this isn't a good time right now. You have to go. Lovely to see you, as always, Ponds, but you know how time flies when we're having fun. We should really do it again sometime soon. Have fun on Aria Minor, you should really try the Bachun pastries- people sing their praises. By-"

"Sweetie, why are you trying to get rid of us? What are you hiding?" inquired River, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised- a posture the Doctor knew to fear.

"Hiding, who said I'm hiding anyone- THING! Who said I'm hiding anything?" he scrambled, desperate now to get them all back outside.

"Doctor," River half- joked, "Do you have another woman on board?"

"Yes- that's it, another woman. WAIT! That would be bad right?" he amended after seeing the livid look on his father- in- law's face. "Definitely bad. No, it's nothing like that River, you just need to trust me and leave- now." He was forcefully shoving them toward the door now, hoping against hope they would begin to move their feet and actually assist him as he tried unsuccessfully to propel them out of his ship.

Amy, indignant at his abrupt un-welcome, turned toward the frustrated Time Lord and said, "Doctor, why can't we stay? Just give us one good rea-"

"Daaaddy!" a little voice yelled, effectively freezing everyone in their place. "I need you to tie my shoes!" The Doctor closed his eyes, sighing in resignation at the spoiler he had tried so carefully to conceal.

"I'll be right there, love," he called over his shoulder, shaking his head slightly, eyes still closed.

"I told you you needed to leave," he said in a soft voice, still unable to meet his speechless wife's eyes.

"I- Wha- I- Yes," said River, unable to fully form coherent thoughts. The Doctor finally looked up to meet her gaze, pleading. "Yes, I think we've had enough spoilers for the day. Mum, Dad, let's go."

Rory and Amy exchanged an astonished glance, before Amy's eyes lit up with curiosity, excitement, and delight.

"Oh, we're spoiled already! Come on, Rory! I want to go meet our granddaughter."

"No! Pond- you can't go back there!" cried the Doctor in vain, uselessly making a feeble attempt to hold Amy and Rory back.

River was just staring straight ahead, still trying to wrap her mind around the implications eight words had just had on her life. Or rather, the speaker of those words.

"Are you alright, River?" the Doctor asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

"Just- just give me a minute," she said, slipping to the floor.


	2. On Shoes and their Tying

Amy and Rory made their way through the hallways of the TARDIS before they found a large room full of strange and numerous toys, books, and hats all haphazardly strewn about the room. A small, auburn- haired girl with green eyes and loose ringlets lining her face sat on a waterbed in the middle of the room, trying unsuccessfully to tie long shoelaces on her small bow-tie patterned running shoes.

She looked up when her grandparents entered.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, looking at them with such innocence in her very young eyes, which were every bit as intense as her father's.

"I'm Amy. And this is my husband Rory. What's your name?"

"Bella Amelory Song," replied the little girl eagerly.

"That's a pretty name," responded Amy cheerily, a little thrill going through her as she heard the name coming from the child's lips.

"Uh- huh. Bella because my daddy and mommy think I'm the most beautiful girl ever, Amelory because that was mommy and daddy's best friends, and Song, because that's mommy's name too."

"Well," said Rory, kneeling in front of his perfect granddaughter, "I think I agree with your mummy and daddy. You are definitely one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen. Don't you think Amy?"

"No doubt. Your name suits you very well."

"Well, Bella. You said you need help tying your shoes?"

She looked at Rory, eagerly passing him the uncooperative laces. "Yeah. Daddy tried to teach me, but I couldn't remember what happens once the bunny turns into a Zygon and the Brigadier leaves Omega's dimension."

"Well," said the Centurion, "It seems like your daddy may not have been the best person to teach you how to do this particular task. It's a simple matter of making two bunny ears, pushing one through the rabbit hole, and pull." He demonstrated on one foot, making his movements slow and trying to be as precise as possible.

"Now, do you want to try it?"

She reached out excitedly, trying to push one loop through the rabbit hole before making both ears, throwing them down with irritation when she failed to do it. Rory good-naturedly showed her three more times before she used enough patience to pay attention to her own feet, smiling proudly and lunging toward him for a hug when the laces snapped up, the excess string coiling into tight little knots at the edge of the bows- like something from Back to the Future, Amy mused.

Rory, surprised at first, hugged the child back, tears forming as he held a grandchild who had just met him, his mind realizing the implications, yet grateful for this stolen moment in their lives.

Amy cleared her throat, a little emotional as well at seeing a husband who had been robbed of his own child's shoe- tying experience.

"Well, Bella Amelory Song. Just what were you going to do today?"

"Daddy and I are going on a picnic, then we're going to go swimming, then come back and eat Jammie Dodger ice cream right out of the box!"

"Wow, that does sound like fun!"

"Do you want to come?" cried the little girl- still gripping Rory's hand as she looked up at Amy hopefully.

Amy and Rory exchanged a pleasant glance before Amy reached down and grabbed the toddler's other hand.

"We couldn't think of anything else we would rather do."


	3. Mommy's First Meeting

River was still sitting on the floor, her brain making a valiant effort to make sense of the impossible. She and the Doctor- but they _couldn't._ Did she even want to? When… She was really tempted to leave her parents and run; _why _did she stay when her husband had tried to shove her out the door? She would never say it out loud- ever- but she could be a complete dunce sometimes.

"River," said the Doctor cautiously, "I know this is a lot to take in, but seeing as you're _still here_, I must insist you not break our daughter's heart by not knowing her. Her name is Bella, she's about three in human years; yes, you are her mother; no, she doesn't live on the TARDIS full- time- well, not really, and she's too young to know about spoilers. Yes, you do make a ridiculous amount of rules- most of which she will undoubtedly recite to show off how well she listens- and by listen I mean hears, not obeys. So please- please, I couldn't bear to see her sad. Just for a little while, pretend to know who she is."

She looked up into her husband's pleading eyes, full of love for a person she had yet to accept exists. She nodded slowly, taking his hand as she allowed him to help her up, pasting a resigned smile on her face.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'll do my best."

He turned toward the hallway where he heard his daughter giggling, singing a silly song with Amy and Rory, who were also laughing and swinging her between them. His hearts caught a little at the sight, briefly seeing a young Melody between them. He shook the image from his head, smiling instead at Bella's giddiness.

"Well," he clapped his hands and squatted down, "let's see what my pretty girl went with today."

Bella stepped away from her grandparent's hands to run toward her father, spinning around when she got close to him to model her outfit, pointing carefully to each item.

"See, I have the pink shirt Uncle Jack got me, the red suspenders like you, and the pearls from Aunt Barbara. And look, Daddy! I have a skirt! Now I look just like Mommy!"

He picked her up and twirled her in his arms, kissing her face as she laughed.

"You sure do, sweetheart. And such pretty shoes!"

"My new friend helped me tie them! Daddy, can Rory and Amy come on our picnic with us? I told them they could. Please? Amy said we could paint my nails- any color I want! Can they come with us, please? We could see if she'll paint your nails too!"

"No, no, honey. Daddy likes his nails the way they are. Of course they can come with us. We'll all go have a picnic together, then they can go with us when we meet the mermaidens in the lake."

Her face lit up at this, and she held on to his neck when she beckoned Rory and Amy to her.

"Did you hear that?! He said yes!" She squealed, then turned to him again, holding out a foot.

"Look! Rory also showed me how to tie my own shoe. I did it myself!" She beamed at him.

He looked appropriately impressed and complimented her brilliance as he put her back on the floor.

"Now, Bella. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. I just wanna grab a hat!" She whirled excitedly, stopping halfway through her revolution when she spotted River near the door.

"MOMMY! I didn't know you were coming too!" She ran up to her, jumping as River caught her out of reflex more than anything else. She patted the little girl's back awkwardly as she looked toward her parents, not missing the amused look on Amy's face, and her husband.

"Well," _Bella_ the Doctor mouthed, "Bella. I didn't think I was coming either." The child turned in her arms, pointing toward Amy and Rory.

"Did you meet my new friends? They're coming too!"

"I did meet them, darling. Do you want to know a secret?" she asked, looking toward the Doctor for permission, leaning toward her ear when he gave a slight nod of his head.

"What?" she whispered, loudly as children do.

"That's Mummy's mummy and daddy."

Bella's look of astonishment was rife with dramatics and excitement.

"You have a mommy too?!" A concept slightly out of reach for her. "So what does that mean?"

"Yes, I have a mummy. It means they're your gran and granddad." River said, reverently stroking the thick head of hair on her future daughter's head.

Bella giggled at the terms, putting her tiny hands over her mouth as she smiled a very Amy smile.

"Mommy has a mommy. Does that mean Daddy has a daddy?"

"Ok, that's enough. It's time to go to the lake," interrupted the Doctor. "Go and get your hat Bella, mia Bella."

She looked up at River's face, now a puzzled expression. "Is it alright, Mommy?"

"Of course it's alright." The Doctor saved his wife from her ignorance. "Mummy will let you wear any hat you want today. It's a special day with new friends, after all."

Bella squealed and jumped out of River's arms, grabbing Rory's hand as she ran back toward her room. "Come on Granddad Rory! We can wear any hat we want to!"

River followed her with her eyes, exhaling deeply when they were down the hall.

"So that's her then? And she's really real. She's- she's perfect."

"Yes, she is," the Doctor agreed proudly, smiling softly as he leaned back against the console, arms crossed.

"So, why doesn't she-" started Amy.

"Don't, Pond." The Doctor looked serious as he gazed at her. "Please, don't ask that question."

Amy stared at him for a beat, deciding whether she would ask it anyway, before his intense gaze demanded she change the subject altogether.

"So, I take it River doesn't like her wearing hats very often?"

The Doctor gave a relieved half- sigh, smiling as he turned to wait for his daughter again.

"Oh, it depends on the occasion. And the type. Generally anything goes if it's just us, but she once tried to meet a group of Hethalopian dignitaries wearing one of my old French Revolution hats which your daughter somehow believed was inappropriate, so now there are "suitable" times and places. Though, considering she gets to pick it herself, River probably wouldn't normally let her leave the TARDIS with whatever she's about to come back with."

"Oh, please tell me she didn't get your dress sense, Sweetie."

"Spoilers, Wife." He smiled jokingly.

Amy was still smirking, arms folded smugly, before the Doctor finally turned toward her cautiously.

"What?"

Her smile widened as she prepared to tease her friend.

"Amelory?"

He looked at her arrogant expression, very pleased with herself.

"Oh, shut up, Pond."


	4. On the Legality of Hats

Bella and Rory returned moments later- Rory now donning a pirate hat and a cape. She beckoned Amy down to her with her finger and placed a sparkling henin on her head.

"You be a good wizard, and Granddad Rory's a pirate, and I'm a fairy!"

"You're a fairy? Is that a fairy hat?" Amy said, pointing to the bright pink jester cap on her head.

"Of course," reasoned the girl, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "The tips each have a different fairy dust to let me do a lots of things."

"Of course," said Amy, shaking her head as though she should have known this as well.

"What about me?" pouted the Doctor, sticking his lip out and giving his daughter the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

She pointed to Rory, who placed a green pointed hat with a feather on it on the Doctor's head.

"You're Robin Hood!" she exclaimed as he once again scooped her up in his arms.

River, feeling left out of all the goings- on, approached them and put her arms around Bella, nuzzling her neck.

"And what about Mummy? Don't I get a hat?" she asked sweetly.

Bella giggled slightly as she pulled a crown out of Rory's other hand and placed it on River's head.

"You're always the princess, Mommy." she proclaimed quietly in her sweet little voice.

"No. Mummy's always the queen," said the Doctor, pulling his wife into his other arm as well, drawing her in for a kiss.

Bella put her hands over her eyes, giggling at her parents' ickyness.

"Well," said a now- awkward Rory, "I don't know about you lot, but all this pirating has made me hungry. Let's go enjoy this picnic shall we?"

* * *

**A/N- You could search google images "The Doctor French revolution hat" or I found a picture here articles/the-reign-of-terror,101283/**** that shows why poor Bella is no longer able to wear whichever hat she chooses.**


	5. A Picnic and a Walk

They all sat by the lake, Bella talking as quickly and animatedly as her father was wont to do.

"And what are those, Daddy?" she would ask, pointing to every piece of flora, fauna, and object that happened to catch her eye.

The Doctor would smile and answer her question, the response then repeated to Amy or Rory or rephrased to River through the mouth and mind of a toddler.

A quarter of the way through her plate, she got too excited to keep sitting and she pulled up the Doctor for a makeshift twirl through the orange grasses. Then she grabbed Amy's hand and they had a magical duel- which Bella's hat of course helped her to win- along with the fact that while Rory held her wearing his cape they could fly. At River's insistence she try to finish her food, (she was still in awe of how similar her future child was to her husband but figured they needed one responsible adult to take care of them) Bella ran over and somehow made her way into Amy's lap, contentedly chewing her food as she sporadically looked up at her and offered some new information that popped into her head.

She asked if she wanted to go swimming with them, but then the Doctor mentioned he remembered something about swimming and food- but it wasn't coming to him right then. Bella turned quickly and looked at her mother as she recited, "We don't go into the water right after we eat, we wait until our food can properly settle in our tummies so we don't have any accidents or get hurt."

She looked pleased when River's only response was a small smile at this as- of- yet uncreated rule.

"Well, we could take a walk before we get into the water, then," suggested Amy.

They picked a direction and started walking, each playing the role of their hat- designated characters between times Bella distractedly pulled the Doctor or River in different directions, presenting to them every little thing she found with the awe only a child or the Doctor could have. It amused Amy how much Bella was like her friend, taking delight in everything she saw and wanting everyone around her to see it as she did.

After a long stroll around the planet, hearing the different beautiful tunes of the trees and creatures for which the planet was known, the Doctor scooped up his daughter as they made their way leisurely back toward their picnic sight. Bella subconsciously played with his bowtie as they noticed longer and longer pauses between her rambles.

"Rory, are you getting tired?" the Doctor asked as his daughter tried to stifle a small yawn.

"No, I'm- Ow!" He looked up at where Amy was pointing as he rubbed his arm from her smack.

"I mean- yes! I'm exhausted. Couldn't stay upright if I wanted." He yawned and stretched dramatically, taking in the sight of the little girl whose head now rested on the Doctor's shoulder, tired eyes fighting valiantly against her fatigue.

"I think we should let Granddad Rory take a nap before we go swimming, what do you think, Bells?" asked the Doctor, speaking softly in her ear as he kissed her head delicately.

She nodded, fingers of one hand still wrapped around his bowtie while the other curled around his neck.

"Then, he won't be tired when we go in the lake," she reasoned, snuggling closer to her father.

"Then he won't be tired when we go in the lake," agreed the Doctor, smiling in amusement at his wife, who returned his smile before continuing to stare at the wonder in his arms.


	6. While You Were Sleeping

Bella was asleep in the Doctor's arms before they made it back to the picnic area, but she woke briefly when the Doctor tried to place her down on the blanket. While he gently released her hand from his tie, he asked her if she could watch Granddad Rory while he took a nap, just in case anyone tried to wake him up. She snuggled her grandfather and promised that she would look after him, before returning to her own rest.

Rory smiled in awe, just staring at the child at his side as he watched her small chest rise and fall in sleep. Amy laid on her other side as they enjoyed the quiet tranquility not often found near the Doctor.

"She's- the most amazing thing I've ever seen," said River, another person content to just stare at the sleeping child, her hand gently running through her curls as Bella's head leaned into her mother's touch.

"Yeah," said a stunned Amy, captivated to the point of near silence- unusual for the wordy ginger.

"So, Doctor- how'd you know she wouldn't make it to the lake? She seemed rather excited about it," queried Rory- fascinated by every detail he could take in about his granddaughter.

"Oh, she likes to fall asleep holding my bowtie- been one of her habits ever since she was a baby," said the enamored Time Lord.

"And how do you normally get her to calm down for a nap when my father isn't conveniently around to be tired for you, Dear?"

"Sometimes I'll sing. Or you'll just tell her it's time for a nap. Or, Ja- someone else is around to be tired. Although, we can't always do that or she'll catch on, if she hasn't already."

"She's brilliant."

"Of course she is," he was almost insulted at the wonder in that statement, "far above humans five times her age."

"And what exactly _is_ her age, Doctor?" asked Amy, curiosity coursing through her.

"You ask me my daughter's age, Pond, I'll ask you your daughter's," responded her friend, hoping with everything in him his wife would take the remark lightly. She only flicked his ear, so she must have been in a forgiving mood.

"It's kinda funny isn't it?" pondered Amy.

When the Doctor looked at her inquisitively she pulled her eyes away from her grandchild to smile lightly at him. "You take humans with you so you can show them everything about the universe. Then you have a toddler and all she wants to do is show _you_."

The Doctor laughed at that, leaning his head back into his wife's lap as he thought about it.

"Yes, I suppose there is an irony to having someone so anxious to show _me _new worlds. Good irony though. Everything is always more fun when she describes it, more exciting somehow. Even when it's something everyone else would see as terrible, she just goes right along and loves it. I can't describe it- it's like, well, like…"

"Like being with you," said River, leaning down to press a light kiss on his forehead. "You always see the wonder in everything around you, sharing it with anyone fortunate enough to travel with you."

He chuckled at that statement, "Well, I must say, I'm pretty sure we're the lucky ones having her. That's it, River!," He clapped his hands in excitement, his eyes going wide. "Can we name the next one Lucy- like lucky, only not?!" He looked up into her eyes hopefully.

"And who said I'm giving you more than one," she asked almost teasingly, "who, by the way, I have not even given birth to or even conceived yet, may I remind you?" She stroked his hair as she playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on River, that way we can each take one, then we'll meet up every now and again and swap: win- win!"

She just laughed good- naturedly at her ridiculous husband, "No, Sweetie, I'm not playing tic tac toe with children- someone nearly always loses."

"But River-," the Doctor pouted.

"Besides, Doctor- what happens if you had a son instead of another daughter?" Amy asked, "You wouldn't have a Lucy then anyway."

The Doctor's eyes went wide at this, realizing the very good point his mother- in- law had made.

"Well, Lucy is a very acceptable male name in Maarn, 45th century- Or Lucky! We don't even have to change the word- just call him Lucky Song-" his ramble began to gain momentum.

"You know, Luke is also an acceptable male name- for several of Earth's millennia," Rory tried to save his hypothetical unfortunate grandson from being cursed with the name a three- legged one- eyed dog.

"LUKE!" cried the Doctor, now sitting up and grabbing at River's arm. "Then I can say 'Luke, _I_ am your father!'" He thumped his fist to his chest, voice as low as he could manage.

"You do realize I wouldn't let you wear the mask? And that Darth Vader never actually said that, right?"

"I know that," scoffed the Doctor, angry that his dream was being foiled before it became a reality. "First you say only one child and now I can't get the cool mask and helmet! If I didn't know better, Wife, I'd say you like to spoil all my fun on purpose."

"What you call fun and what I call fun are two very different things, Sweetie," she kissed his nose.

"Well, not all the time," he briefly pecked her on the lips.

"Ok, what will we need to see these mermaidens?" asked Rory, clearly not wanting this conversation to progress any further.


	7. Part of That World

Bella woke up from her nap a short while later, energized and excited to get in the water. When the Doctor reminded her she would get her clothes wet if she didn't change, she immediately began to strip off pieces of clothing right in the middle of the field. The Doctor reached forward and swung her up in the air, kissing her cheek while she was upside down before he sat her on his shoulders, heading for the TARDIS so they could all get on proper swimming suits.

"Definitely your child," he smirked as he passed his wife.

"I get it from my mother, dear," she said, her cat-like smile matching the woman's in question.

"This from a man who had no qualms about changing in front of us the first day he regenerated," claimed the ginger- winking at her own husband before following her family.

Bella insisted on seeing what swimsuit River was wearing before she donned a miniature one of her mother's- a bright sapphire blue bikini with a small ruffled skirt. Then she paired it with flippers and obnoxious goggles to match her father. He handed Amy and Rory breathing devices explaining the mermaidens lived deep underwater and asked if they would help him make sure Bella's stayed in.

They finally went swimming in the light violet lake- Bella's hands wrapped tightly around the Doctor's neck as he submerged experimentally several times with her to get her used to breathing correctly. Then they all followed him as he made his way deeper and deeper, until they could barely see the sunlight- each breathing apparatus also lighting up when they faced the dark depths.

At one point the friendly mermaidens took Bella's arms from around her father's neck, causing a panic from the little girl who flailed helplessly until River grabbed her around her waist, holding her close and mentally communicating they just wanted to give her a present. She kept her future child close to her chest while she was presented with delicate necklaces, instruments, and glowing bubbles- the same types of gifts presented her grandmother. The Doctor explained telepathically to Amy and Rory how red hair was considered sacred in their society, something about an old children's film being revered until it had become legend, the legend leading to myth leading to a type of reverence amongst the musical beings.

Bella opened her mouth to thank them, forgetting about the breathing apparatus which instantly floated away. Rory rushed forward, immediately pulling his own from his mouth and sticking it in the young child's as he pointed up to the surface. When he turned to ask Amy or River with signs to share their device, the Doctor looked speculatively at his daughter, taking her from his wife's arms and pulling the device out of her mouth, handing it once more to his father- in- law. At the sight of three pairs of arms rushing him, he gave them all a look as he put his fingers on Bella's temples, her panicked look fading as he passed her instructions, her body calming as she followed them with absolute trust, bringing a smile to the Time Lord's face while they all returned to the surface.

"Doctor, what was that?" asked Rory, not at all pleased at the thought of Bella being endangered.

"She's Gallifreyan. She's got a respiratory bypass system. She can go without breathing a lot longer than you can, Rory. Suspected it, but I wasn't sure until I noticed she didn't flail after her apparatus was gone, only when she wasn't being held. Therefore- she had enough air but just can't swim."

That led to an afternoon of four people teaching a child how to swim. Rory and Amy each took turns demonstrating- Gran Amy showed her how to swim and stay above the water and Granddad Rory showed her how to stay below it. She practiced for a little while in the Doctor's arms until only one hand held her tiny body as they all cheered her in her endeavor. Finally, she got enough confidence to swim the small insurmountable distance from the Doctor's arms to River's, who gathered her up and kissed her face, lavishing her accomplishment with praise. A while more and they finally all made their way back to their towels, River picking up Bella's and reverently drying her off, her heart slowly wrapping around the child she now knew she most definitely wanted and for whom it would be nearly impossible to wait in her own timeline.


	8. A Reluctant Bedtime

They had dinner on the same picnic blanket as earlier that day, listening to the twilight songs of hundreds of creatures around them, the water's midst creating patterns in the sunset that changed with the evening orchestra. Amy watched her granddaughter's face light up in awe at the changing colors, realizing why the Doctor so often felt the need to have her in his arms. She had had so little time with her, and she already was unsure of how she could ever stay away- her heart beginning to break with a familiar heartache she'd known only once before.

When the songs died down at last, Rory was able to lure his new favorite little girl into the TARDIS by agreeing to be part of her makeshift slumber party, and the Doctor presented each of them with their own carton of ice cream, sharing with his daughter as she giggled in delight at their forbidden treasure straight from the box.

They all wore their nightclothes while playing hide and seek in the console room, Bella still young enough to believe that if she couldn't see the adults, they couldn't find her. Amy and River "looked" around as the Doctor held the toddler in a corner with Rory, her hands covering her eyes as she sniggered quietly with her father, occasionally peeking through her small fingers.

After a spectacular chase from her mum and gran, she sought the safety of her grandfather's arms, Rory spinning her in the air as she laughed with childish glee until her joy filled the TARDIS and she was worn out enough to sit still and begin to calm her hearts in preparation for her fast- approaching bedtime.

Amy finally painted her nails, the same color as Mommy's of course, and afterward a delighted Bella showed Daddy how she had big- girl nails too. He kissed her face as he gathered her in his arms, still amazed by the child he once imagined would be impossible. While she was busy showing her nails to Granddad Rory, the Doctor asked River if she would like a ride back to her dig after Bella went to bed. She replied she would like to help put the child to bed, and then maybe continue the nice night with her husband and parents before she went back- still basking in his presence without any accompanying danger. The Doctor understood the impulse, and agreed he would love her company for the remainder of the night before he once more faced a trip without his wife.

When he mentioned it was the dreaded bedtime, Bella grabbed her daddy's hand and begged him with her most innocent face to please not have to go to bed yet. He always had the most difficult time refusing that look, so he sent a pleading expression to his wife and in- laws. It was actually Rory who stepped up and insisted she needed a good rest if they were going to have such a fun day tomorrow- and Bella squealed with glee upon realizing she would still get to see her new "bestest friends ever" the next day, grabbing his hand to pull him down and engulf him in the tightest embrace her small body could manage.

She rode on the Doctor's back as he cheerily skipped down the long corridor to her room, laying her on the bed before smothering her face with kisses while she giggled under him. He tickled her until she was breathless, calling Amy for reinforcements, Bella laughing and squirming as she begged her mommy to help her. River grabbed her around the waist, rescuing her from the Doctor and Amy's fingers as she held her tightly to her chest, running her hands through her hair in an effort to calm her hearts once more. Then she placed several kisses on the top of her head before the Doctor tucked her in.

"Will you be here in the morning, Mommy?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Darling. This is your special time with Daddy."

"But we could share our special time with you," the toddler begged.

"Shh, Bella mia Bella. Gran and Grandad Rory will still be here in the morning. Mummy just has to get back home."

"But why?" The child's earnestness pulled at the Doctor's hearts, even though he knew River had to get back to her own timeline soon to avoid unraveling his daughter's.

"Well," began the Doctor, "if she doesn't leave, how will we miss her?" It was a lame explanation, but the best he could come up with right now without explaining their whole Timey- Wimey mess to her.

Bella clutched at River's hand. "If I promise to miss you anyway, can you stay with us, Mommy?"

"Oh, my love- Mummy can't stay tonight, because…"

"Because she made a promise to finish a special job soon, and we can't let her break her promise now, can we?" Amy couldn't bear the exchange that was currently breaking her own heart, no telling what it was doing to her daughter's.

Bella simply shook her head, finally content with her Gran's explanation, kissing River's cheek and hugging her tightly, whispering in her young voice her goodbyes and I love you's before settling back into the bed.

River's heart began to tug with pain, and the sadness that she wouldn't see this child the next day, or indeed for who knew how long, pulled at her heavily. As the Doctor lowered his head to sing his daughter to sleep, holding her lightly while she wrapped one tiny arm around his neck, the other hand around his bowtie, River wanted nothing more than to see that same tiny fluttering of small green eyes every night for the rest of time, while her would- be daughter fought against sleep.

When Bella's head lay softly on her pillow, the Doctor finished his song, kissing his baby on her forehead before carefully untangling himself from her grasp. He then stood up, pulling a reluctant River with him and leading Amy and Rory out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

They made their way back to a room of comfy chairs, falling back into them as they all sighed, breathing out the events of the day.


	9. The Dreaded Future

**A/N- First off, THANK YOU to everyone who has**** favourited****, liked, or commented on these stories. It's very motivating knowing people are enjoying it! Second- sorry, this chapter was meant to be a short filler/ segue between, then just kept growing longer and longer until it became this. Anyway, thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Doctor…" began Rory.

"She can't stay, Rory. She's not her mother yet."

River held the Doctor's hand tightly, squeezing slightly as pain and longing clenched her heart once more.

"I know. I know. Timelines." He looked to his own daughter. "How're you doing, River?"

She looked up, smiling gently at her always- caring father. "I'll be ok. It's just hard to reconcile myself to missing something I never knew I wanted to begin with."

The Doctor took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, finally pulling her hand up to kiss it softly. "Well, you won't have to miss her forever. There _will_ come a day when you're her world and she's yours, Wife."

"But let me guess…"

"Spoilers," the Doctor confirmed.

"But how… Why… Am I still in Stormcage, Doctor? Is that why she's here with you? I just get moments with her before I'm put back in prison again and again? How do I do it? Oh! I'm going to miss so much of her life! What about when she-"

"River, River- calm down, Honey! You know I can't answer any of those questions no matter how much I want to." The Doctor rubbed her back and pulled her close, trying to quell her rising panic. "Think it through."

She was always slightly blinded once she had made up her mind about something and still continued imagining the terrifying scenario in which she'd see her child only on weekends and occasional holidays and miss the rest of hide- and- go- seeks and learning to swims and bedtime routines and hearing her repeat the Doctor's every sentence through her own young filtered mind.

Amy reached out a hand to rest on her panicking daughter's, drawing River's gaze up to hers.

"River- she knows you. And other than asking if you'd be here in the morning, she never once today mentioned she missed you- which I'm guessing is more because she's seen you recently than she just doesn't think of you when you're around." River took a deep breath, focusing on her mother's logic, letting it calm her heart.

"Besides," Amy's lips curled into a smirk, "do you really think there'd ever be a situation in which you'd leave _him_ alone to raise your child for _long_ extended periods of time?" She nodded to the Time Lord behind her daughter, making River laugh even as the Doctor let out an offended "OI!"

"What's more," remarked Rory, with a sideways glance to Amy that was so fast even the Doctor missed it, "you have all those residences you stay at when you get bored with Stormcage that could be her non- TARDIS home. Perhaps you simply make appearances in prison when needed every so often."

The Doctor kissed River's shoulder lightly as she finally leaned back into him, content at last that there were several ways in which she could reconcile being a wanted, incarcerated convict and a loving, present mother at the same time.

"She does seem rather well- attached to me, doesn't she?" reasoned the pacified time- traveler with a smile, and the Doctor chuckled into her ear as he squeezed her tightly.

"Are you joking? You're one of her favourite people in the universe! Everything she does either has to be like mummy or approved by you, and if you say something is wonderful or terrible then it is and always will be, no questions asked. Trust me, River- she will not lack you in her life."

She grinned to herself, imagining a world where she had a daughter full- time, and her husband around even more often, as Bella seemed just as attached to the Doctor. She got lost in the fantasy of someday's reality, before realizing Bella had just met her parents that morning.

"Doctor, where are my mum and dad?! And why does Bella have a different accent? Do we send her away most of the time or something? If they got hurt- oh my gosh- when do I get pregnant?! Will they be there with me? Oh! If they get hurt with us, are we sure Bella's safe-"

"River!" the Doctor grabbed for his wife once more as she worked herself up again. "Your parents aren't hurt, but I can't elaborate. Bella has a different accent because of the people she's around- well, mostly _one_ person and where he takes her and where. For the most part, anyway. Sort of a best friend/ nanny figure. Man nanny? Manny! Her manny. I can't tell you more about Amy and Rory other than yes, they did know when you got pregnant and when…erm- Bella is as safe as two Time Lords, an immortal human, and a multi- dimensional box can make her, and her relationship with your parents was a mutual decision made for a very good reason. You know the rules, love. I can't say anything else without endangering timelines. Now stop worrying. Everything will work out as it should."

"It can't be told, it has to be lived," recited Amy. The Doctor and River looked up.

"That's very insightful," remarked River.

"Well, you're the one who said it," said Amy.

When River looked at her in confusion, the Doctor simply stopped his loose- lipped mother- in- law by asking, "Have you been to Utah, dear?"

River raised one eyebrow pointedly as she looked back at him.

"I should think that would have been obvious by our marriage, Sweetie. And Stormcage. Or are you actually incredibly young and I somehow took advantage of you leaving you a single father?" she joked, obviously puzzled by his ridiculous question. "Oops," she continued, "spoilers."

"No, I think he means the secon-"

"I think the Doctor meant to ask if you'd met us when we were younger yet," Rory cut off his wife before she once more gave away River's future. "other than the obvious times. We went there once, before Demon's Run. I think we might have seen you in passing."

"Ahh," River nodded in understanding, "no, Father dear, I was only there when you were on the beach when the Doctor…It was you, and mother, and… come to think of it, I don't know who else was there. It's a bit fuzzy now- but then again, it was a very busy day. Marriage, murder- who _can_ keep track of these things?"

The conversation fell into lighter topics after that, and all of the Ponds quickly forgot about their future or their place in it, choosing instead to focus on their present and their non- life- threatening day. River was explaining her archeological theories concerning Aria Minor to her parents and husband, who had been married long enough to learn how to listen with fewer interruptions when she spoke of her work.


	10. Nightmare

Later that night Amy and Rory were gradually preparing for yet another goodbye to their only child so they could have one more day with their granddaughter, when the Doctor suddenly yelped and jumped up, followed a half- second later by River. Amy and Rory were confused when the Doctor started running at top speed down the hall, before they too heard a terrified child's yells of, "DADDY! Help me!"

They arrived mere moments after he did, Bella up in his arms and tears pouring down her young face as he frantically rocked her back and forth, trying to calm the frightened girl.

"I fell down and you didn't catched me," she managed through tears. "I called you but you didn't come, and I found Mommy and she looked at me but she didn't know me. Mommy forgetted me and I cried and cried but she didn't remember."

"Shh, Bella mia Bella. Shh. You're safe now. Daddy's here. I came. I caught you. You're ok. I'm here." He stroked her hair, her sobs winding down to hiccups, "Go back to sleep. I'll be there to catch you this time," he promised as he held her close.

"But what will you do if Mommy forgots me again?" Her terror tore at River's heart- now fully realizing the Doctor's earnestness of this morning.

"Look at me, Bella. Mummy and Daddy will never_ ever_ forget you. Do you understand?" He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears that had no business on his little girl's face.

She nodded, hugging him tightly even as she reached out and grabbed River's shirt, bunching it up in her hand, the other hand firmly back on her father's tie.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked a small voice between hiccups.

"Yes, baby. It's ok. You can sleep in my bed tonight. Shh." The Doctor placed soft kisses on her crown, still rocking her gently.

"Will Mommy be there too?" She was still shaken up as the Doctor lifted her in his arms and started carrying her out.

"Yes, I'll be there too," replied River without a second thought to anything but Bella, reaching out to touch the child's hand, holding it as they made their way down the hall.

"And you won't let go?" asked Bella, her hearts already returning to normal against the Doctor's own.

"No, my love. I'll be right there when you wake up."

The Doctor led them all down to a room unfamiliar to Amy and Rory, opening a wall with a touch of his hand and a foreign word, before stepping inside and laying his daughter down on a huge- well, it could be called a bed, but not nearly in the 21st century human mattress sort of way.

He snuggled his baby under the covers, holding her close and pressing kisses to her forehead, stroking her hair and once more trying to coax her to sleep. River lay down on her other side, still holding Bella's hand as the Doctor reassured her she would still be there in the morning. She began to relax as he kept whispering soft comforts to her in Gallifreyan, their conversation now reminding her grandparents that the majority of the people in the room were at least partially alien.

The Doctor suddenly sat up and beckoned the Ponds over to the bed, moving to make room for them, before addressing River- who'd followed much, but not all of their conversation.

"She's asking for a story."

"Ok. I know lots of stories, I guess," said a now- apprehensive, non- mother River.

"Well," shyly replied the Doctor, "she wants to hear a specific one. The one that's sort of become her favorite…"

"And which one is that?" asked River, amused at his expression despite having no idea what could make him so nervous.

He avoided eye contact with Amy as he said, "She likes hearing about the Last Centurion."


End file.
